familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alcona County, Michigan
Alcona County is a county of the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population is 11,719. Its county seat is Harrisville6. History The county was created by the state legislature on April 1, 1840.Powers, p. 87 It was at first named "Negwegon County", after the name of a well-known Chippewa chief, also known as "Little Wing", who was an American ally against the British in the War of 1812. It was renamed to Alcona County on March 8, 1843, after a neologism manufactured by Henry Schoolcraft from parts of words from various languages meaning "fine or excellent plain".Powers, p. 94 Initially, it was attached to Mackinac County for administrative purposes. The attachment shifted to Cheboygan County in 1853, to Alpena County in 1857, Iosco County in 1858, and Alpena County in 1859. Harrisville Township, then comprising the entire county, was organized in 1860. County government was organized in 1869.Powers, p. 88 Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Alcona County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Thomas J. Weichel * Sheriff: Douglas Atchison * County Clerk: Patricia A. Truman * County Treasurer: Anna McCoy * Register of Deeds: Karen V. Healy * Road Commissioners: Al Scully; Richard A. Karsen, Sr.; Everett M. Schram (information as of September 2005) Alcona County has been forced to explore options to remedy a major budget shortfall resulting from an official's embezzlement. Former County Treasurer Thomas Katona pleaded guilty in June 2007 to charges that he robbed taxpayers of over 1.2 million dollars."Officials begin talks on how to make painful budget cuts," The Bay City Times, May 31, 2007. Katona had been induced to send the money overseas as part of a Nigerian advance fee fraud scheme.Michigan Attorney General press release, June 12, 2007 Katona was sentenced to 9-14 years imprisonment on June 12, 2007 by the 23rd Circuit Court. Judge William Myles said Katona's crimes warranted more severe punishment than called for in state sentencing guidelines, due to the amount of money involved and the number of victims in the case."Former Alcona treasurer sentenced to 9-14 years," The Bay City Times, June 13, 2007. Accessed June 24, 2007. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,637 km² (1,791 sq mi). 1,747 km² (674 sq mi) of it is land and 2,891 km² (1,116 sq mi) of it (62.33%) is water. Adjacent counties *Alpena County (north) *Iosco County (south) *Oscoda County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,719 people, 5,132 households, and 3,566 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (17/sq mi). There were 10,584 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.04% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.06% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 0.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 98.2% spoke English as their first language. There were 5,132 households out of which 20.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.10% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.67. In the county the population was spread out with 19.00% under the age of 18, 4.60% from 18 to 24, 20.90% from 25 to 44, 31.00% from 45 to 64, and 24.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 49 years. For every 100 females there were 102.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,362, and the median income for a family was $35,669. Males had a median income of $29,712 versus $20,566 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,653. About 9.10% of families and 12.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.80% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Harrisville Villages *Lincoln Townships *Alcona Township *Caledonia Township *Curtis Township *Greenbush Township *Gustin Township *Harrisville Township *Hawes Township *Haynes Township *Mikado Township *Millen Township *Mitchell Township Unincorporated communities *Barton City *Black River *Curran *Curtisville *Glennie *Greenbush *Hubbard Lake *Lost Lake Woods *Spruce Major highways * US 23 * M-65 * M-72 Notes References * * External links *Alcona County Government Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Alcona County, Michigan Category:Established in 1840